Industrias BlasTech/Leyendas
Industrias BlasTech era uno de los tres fabricantes de armas más importantes de la galaxia, con Merr-Sonn y SoroSuub como sus principales competidores. BlasTech fue el fabricante líder del mercado de armas de energía personales y artillería ligera. BlasTech era famosa por las armas bláster, aunque la compañía también fabricó una serie de armas para naves estelares incluyendo turbolásers, cañones de iones, y misiles. Historia thumb|left|250px|Un anuncio de BlasTech. Durante las Guerras Clon, BlasTech le brindó a los soldados clon de la República su armamento de última generación. Cuando el Imperio subió al poder, BlasTech fue presionado para firmar un acuerdo exclusivo con las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, pero el liderazgo corporativo se mantuvo firme y mantuvo una política permanente de vender armas a cualquiera que tuviera los créditos. Como tal, muchas armas de BlasTech fueron encontradas en manos de los Rebeldes durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. A pesar de su independencia relativamente notable del control Imperial que dominaba a las principales compañías galácticas en el momento, el famoso rifle bláster E-11 se convirtió en el arma Imperial estándar y el arma favorita de los temidos soldados de asalto Imperiales. Muchos otros diseños de BlasTech también se integraron en el arsenal Imperial, y permanecieron incluso en los días del Remanente Imperial y el Segundo Imperio, conservadas por su versatilidad y durabilidad. Corporación BlasTech era un división de Industrias BlasTech, que fabricaba las armas bláster personales y militares. Apariciones * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblasr'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela * *''Shadow Games'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * *''The Abduction'' * * * * * *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador'' * * *''Hutt and Seek'' * * * *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' }} Fuentes *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' * * * * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Guía del Héroe'' * * * *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Categoría:Compañías fabricantes de armamento Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Corporaciones de la Tecno Unión